Date
by kimmuts
Summary: Cath & Sara, chapter 5 just added! What does Nick know?
1. Default Chapter

Catherine decided it was time for some action. She'd been watching Sara work all night and she'd fell in love with her. Well, she didn't fall in love with her tonight, she was in love before, but tonight she'd noticed how beautiful Sara actually was. The only thing that was keeping her from kissing Sara was fear. She was afraid that Sara would hate it. Though she'd wondered sometimes whether Sara wasn't gay. Catherine never saw Sara with a man, but a few seconds later she decided that it wasn't a good argument. She hadn't been with anyone for a while and isn't gay either, but bisexual at times. Catherine stopped thinking about it, because it would only confuse her. Action, that's what it takes.

"Sara?" Catherine said as she walked into the Lab. "Want to get a drink?"

"Catherine, I'd love to, but I'm swamped with work!" Sara smiled. "Maybe some other time?"

Catherine turned around walked away. She stopped at the doorstep and turned around again. "Actually, no." Catherine said. Sara raised her eyebrows.

"I really want us to get a drink tonight. I'm..I..I think I'm in love with you." Catherine said and she walked away. Before she reached the doorstep, Sara had reached for Catherine's arm and grabbed her wrist.

"Okay." Sara said. "Okay. Just give me a few minutes." And she let go of Catherine's wrist.

Nervously Catherine walked through the building and she walked past her coat, not noticing it. Grissom came out of his office. "Catherine?" She turned around.

"Hey, Gil." Catherine nervously said.

"Are you okay? I believe your shift has ended." Gil said. "You look nervous."

"I am." Catherine said. "I am nervous. I'm going out on a date tonight. I was looking for my coat..."

Gil pointed towards her coat and Catherine said thanks. "Enjoy!" Gil said and Catherine grabbed her coat and went outside.

It took Sara more than a few minutes to get outside. Catherine had been waiting for 15 minutes, before Sara finally stepped outside. "Finally!" Catherine said. "Are you ready?"

"Gil told me you were nervous."

"Did he?" Catherine said. "I guess I am."

"No need to be nervous about anything. I never go home with a date on the first night." Sara said. "I'm always scared it get their hopes up too much and I'm not such a 'relationship'-type of girl."

"That's okay." Catherine said. "I'm not either, but I'm always looking for a sexlife." She smiled and grabbed Sara by her arm. "Let's go. I want to show you something, something I can't stop doing in my spare time."

Catherine and Sara entered a nightclub. Sara was amazed by all the beautiful girls who were dancing on serveral stages in the club. One even more beautiful than the other. "What are you drinking?" Catherine asked.

"Uhm, I'll have what you're having." Sara said and she turned around to have a look at all the dancing girls and all horny grown-up men, stuffing the girls panties with money.

"There you go." Catherine said as she gave Sara her drink.

"Do you come here often?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Mmm, atleast twice a week. Not to watch the horny guys, but to make them horny."

"What do you mean?" Sara said, but she thought she knew what Catherine meant. She could see her sitting on a guy his lap, asking whether he enjoys the show. But appearantly that wasn't the deal.

"Want me to show you?" Catherine asked and she walked towards the dressingroom of the girls. "Hang on, I'll be right back, " Catherine said as she walked. "Ask Thomas where to meet me."

"Who's Thomas?" Sara yelled back, but Catherine was not present anymore.

Sara walked towards the bar and asked where she could find Thomas. The guy told her he was Thomas. "Oh, okay." Sara said. "Uhm, Catherine told me to ask you, where I could find her?"

"Ah," Thomas said. "I'll show you."

Sara was lead to a different room, which was next to the toilet in the back off the club. She entered the room and she noticed she wasn't alone. On the stage was a beautiful, skinny, dark-haired girl, she was dancing for 2 men. When the girl was done, she had the panties and bra full of money and the men left satisfied. "Enjoy the show, girl." One of the guys said. Sara stopped him. "Is this a private show?"

"Yeah, and you are one lucky lady, Ms. Cath doesn't preform private that often." The guys walked out and Sara looked for a chair in the room. She sat down and a new song was played. Catherine entered the room, on the stage. She started dancing and before Sara knew it, Catherine was only wearing her lingerie. A moment later, a girl joined Catherine. The two of them were dancing and Catherine was undressing the girl to her lingerie. They danced beautifully for 15 minutes, the girl left the stage and Catherine jumped off, moving towards Sara. "Well, I like doing this in my spare time. It earns and I love turning the guys on. It usually doesn't work with the ladies. Or did it?" Catherine walked around Sara's chair and from behind Sara moved her hand into the jeans Sara was wairing. Sara stopped her before Catherine could reach down below.

"It did work." Sara said as she turned the chair around and looked into Catherine's eyes.. "I loved it, you look really great, but I must get home." Sara stood up and took her coat from the chair. Catherine, however, didn't give her a change to leave. "Please, don't go. We didn't even have a drink."

"I had my drink and you had yours." Sara said. "I'm sorry, Cath. I'm not really good at this, I always like to take it slow."

"Okay, it's fine. I like to take it slow too, sometimes. " Catherine said. "Before you leave, I just need to know one thing."

"Okay." Sara said and she moved towards Catherine who was sitting on the stage again.

"How far do you go on a first date?" Catherine asked.

"Mmm, a kiss, maybe. Depends on whether I like the date."

"So, do you like me?"Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I like you."

"So before I get dressed and before you leave, do I get a kiss?" Catherine wondered.

Sara slowly moved forward. "Okay, you'll get a kiss." she said and she sat down next to Catherine on the stage. Sara leaned forward and their lips gently met. "Nothing like a real kiss." Catherine replied and she pulled Sara's head towards hers, and she brushed her tongue against Sara's lips. A few seconds later Sara opened her mouth and their tongues met inside eachothers mouth. "Thank you." Catherine replied, as their long passionate kiss had ended.

"I'm gonna get dressed." Catherine walked towards the dressingroom and Sara towards the exit. "Oh, Catherine for the record. I'm in love with you too." And Sara almost reached the doorstep. "Sara. For the record, I'm going straight home, if you feel like company, I'd love to see you at my place."

Sara smiled and both of them left the room. Catherine into the dressingroom and Sara into the club. She had another beer, making up her mind. Was she going home with Catherine or not?


	2. Sleep

**Rather short, but I promise to write more soon!**

Catherine slowly got dressed. She was thinking about what she and Sara had just done, more what she had done, and she felt great. Especially about the fact that Sara is in love with her too.

What would Sara be doing right now? Catherine wondered, as she buttoned her shirt.

Sara was still sitting at the bar, still doubting. She would have to make up her mind soon, because Catherine would be back any minute. If she wasn't going home with her, she'd had to get up now and walk out. Sara stayed seated and she remained in the same position until Catherine showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"Sitting, drinking a beer." Sara said. "You know, I went out on a date tonight and my date invited me in. I decided to wait for my date to return and maybe, if you still want me too, we can walk home together."

Catherine smiled. "I'd love too. Grab your coat and let's go."

Catherine and Sara had a 10 minute walk ahead of them, but it would probably take them about 20 minutes longer. Each time the girls passed a walk Sara would stop and Catherine would stop too. Sara grabbed Catherine's hands and pushed them and Catherine against the wall. She'd look Catherine in the eyes and they'd be passionately kissing for a few minutes, before moving on.

"What time is it?" Sara asked as they were standing in front of Catherine's house.

"It's 4." Catherine replied. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sara said. "Maybe we...we shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Catherine asked. "I mean, I'm tired, but we can sleep together, right?"

"You mean, sleep sleep, or making love sleep?"

"I mean sleep sleep." Catherine said. "You normally don't go home with date, so I wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight anyway."

Catherine opened the door and Sara stepped in. Catherine showed Sara the bathroom before walking to her bedroom. Sara asked for a pyjama and Catherine took one out of her closet and handed it to Sara.

Catherine was still getting undressed, when Sara walked in, in Catherine's pyjama.

"On which side of the bed do you sleep?" Sara asked, because she really wanted to get into the bed.

"Oh, I don't prefer one side, just pick your side."

Sara jumped into the bed and watched Catherine. "You like undressing, when people are watching, right?"

"Actually, just when I'm working. But I don't mind you watching me." Catherine smiled and she walked into the bathroom in her underwear. She got back, wearing a beautiful white satin dress, which showed her nipples through it.

"You look great." Sara said. Catherine smiled and she joined Sara in bed.

"Thanks." Catherine said. "Well, good night I guess." Catherine looked for the switch and she turned off the lights. Through the bedroom window light from outside was falling in.

"Goodnight." Sara said minutes later. The girls both felt quite awkward and Sara decided to just go to sleep. Catherine was still making up her mind. She wanted to move closer to Sara, but decided to leave it like it was. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

**Liked it? Please review!**


	3. Shower

Both girls woke up early the next morning, but tried to get some more sleep. Sara turned around a couple of times, but couldn't sleep anymore. She checked to see whether Catherine was awake. Catherine had been awake for at least an hour, but didn't want to wake Sara by taking a shower. She decided to wait till 7 o'clock, before getting up. The alarmclock showed 6.34, when Sara whispered: "Catherine?"

Catherine turned around and faced Sara. "Goodmorning." Catherine said. "I was waiting for you to wake up. I'm awake for at least a hour."

"Me too." Sara laughed and she wanted to lean forward and kiss Catherine. Catherine liked to avoid morning-kisses and she jumped out of bed. "I need to brush my teeth first, I think you should do that too." Sara got out of bed too and followed Catherine to the bathroom. Both of them stood there, in front of the mirror, brushing their teeth. When they finished Catherine said: "Goodmorning, Sara." And she kissed her. She walked to the door and locked it. "So, now we are going to take a shower." Catherine took of her robe, which she'd put on when she got out of bed. Sara didn't move at all. Catherine decided to let the water run, so the bathroom and the shower could warm up. "Come on." Catherine said, as she took of her dress and revealed her beautiful breasts. Sara was standing, fully dressed, in the corner of the bathroom. "Come on..." Catherine said and she moved closer to Sara. A long passionate kiss helped Sara loosen up and the girl moved towards the shower. Sara lifted her arms and Catherine took of the longsleeved pyjama shirt Sara was wearing, next were the trousers Sara was wearing and Catherine got on her knees to remove Sara's thong. Catherine slowly got up, kissing Sara all the way up to her mouth. Catherine opened the showerdoors and Sara stood behind her. She took Catherine by her thong and pulled her back to kiss her. Catherine led Sara into the shower. Catherine got in herself, but not before Sara had gently removed the thong she was wearing. Neither Catherine or Sara said anything, they just stood there and looked eachother in the eyes. Before Sara realized it, Catherine had gotten down on her knees and started massaging and licking her clit. It only took seconds for Sara to get weak knees and had her orgasm. "Oh, my god." Sara screamed and she'd sunk to the showerfloor to take a few seconds to relax. "Damn." Catherine took her by the hands and lifted her up. Sara opened her mouth to say something, but Catherine put her finger on it. She started kissing Sara's neck and slowly moved down to her breasts. Sara took Catherine's head and pulled her up. She started licking Catherine's lips until she opened her mouth to give Sara a passionate kiss. The touch of Sara's tongue made Catherine very horny and she moved her hand down to her vagina, which was soaking wet. Catherine started to please herself, but Sara took over. The girls were kissing, Sara was massaging Catherine's clit, while Catherine tried to get her hand anywere near Sara's. Sara got down on her knees to finish the job with her tongue. Catherine felt her knees get weak and she was reaching the greatest orgasm of all time, when both of the girls heard their beepers going off. "Oh, damn." Catherine said. "Please don't stop, we'll answer our beeps in a minute." Both of them were distracted by the beepers somehow and Catherine couldn't manage to relax. A few minutes later she hadn't even come close to an orgasm. "Damn, Grissom." Catherine said, as she helped Sara get up. "He always ruins my sexlife, he never beeps me when I'm going down on someone, no, he beeps when I'm being spoiled. Occupational hazard, I guess." Catherine quickly washed herself, so did Sara, who couldn't stop noticing how beautiful Catherine was. The girls washed eachothers backs before getting out. Catherine got out first to find her beeper. The water was still dripping from her body, but she still went into her bedroom. "Found it!" she yelled and she read the display. "Dead men calling. Triple homicide, dayshift needs help." Catherine said, as she pulled the towel Sara was wearing from her body. "Thanks." She laughed and Sara kissed her.

"It's all yours." Sara said and she put on a thong and bra she'd found in Catherines closet. Sara took her jeans of the chair she'd left them on and she pulled out her beeper. "Same here. Needed at the same crime scene." Sara quickly put on her jeans and shirt. "I'm quickly gonna change clothes at my apartment. I'll see you at the crime scene." Sara give Catherine a quick kiss. Catherine, however, wasn't satisfied with the kiss and pulled Sara back. Catherine gave Sara a long, deep kiss and pushed her to the door. "I'll see you at the crime scene." Catherine said as she pushed Sara out of the door. Sara wanted to walk away, but before she did, she whispered to Catherine: "Next time, you'll go first and I promise the job won't ruine your orgasm." Catherine closed the door and continued getting dressed. "Next time.." she whispered. "That'd better be soon." Catherine grabbed an apple, took her carkeys and left her house.


	4. Working

Catherine reached the crime scene before Sara did. Ofcourse. Sara had left earlier, but she needed to change clothes. 'She'll be here soon' Catherine thought. She walked onto the crime scene. "What have we got?" Catherine asked Gil Grissom.

"Triple homicide." Grissom said.

"They need you inside. I'm waiting for Sara, she'll be doing the outside."

Catherine nodded and she followed the path to the house. 'Triple homicide' she whispered. 'Creepy.'

"Oh, Catherine." Gil shouted. Catherine turned around and put her kit on the floor.

"What's up? Catherine shouted back.

"How was your date?"

Catherine smiled and walked back to Grissom, she moved close and she whispered in his ear: "It was great."

She turned around and walked back to the entrance of the house, she took her kit and walked in. She heared Sara outside, talking to Grissom. She'd be stuck inside and Sara would be outside.

"Ah, I see Grissom inspired all the troops!" Catherine said as she saw Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown were working inside the house as well. The guys laughed and sent Catherine upstairs, to view the crime scene, before she could explore the rest of the house.

Sara was working outside. Grissom, Sara and the dayshift team were looking for all kinds of prints outside the house. Sara decided not to ask where Catherine was, it might look suspicious.

3 hours later, both the inside and outside had been dusted and printed and the job at the crime scene was done. The dayshift would finish the case, the nightshift was allowed to go home. "Anyone seen Sara?" Catherine asked. Nick replied that she was with Grissom, who was outside. Catherine grabbed all her stuff and she left the house.

"Ah, fresh air." She said as she stepped outside. Sara looked at Catherine and thought she'd never looked better. "I believe we can go, guys." Warrick said. "Lunch?" Nick replied.

Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Catherine were all having lunch at a lunchroom. "I need to go to the toilet." Catherine said and she looked at Sara.

Catherine was sitting on the toilet, tapping her feet on the floor. A few minutes later Sara entered and Catherine pulled her into the cabin.

"I missed you!" Catherine said and she kissed Sara.

"Same here." Sara said. "You looked so great at the crime scene." Sara kissed Catherine back and she moved her hands over Catherine's body. Catherine lifted her arms. "No, not here!" Sara said. Catherine replied to that with a kiss. She lifted Sara's arms, but Sara kept lowering them. "Come on..please?" Catherine said. Sara said no and she left the cabin. Catherine followed her and asked: "Why not?" Sara told her she was afraid the guys might enter and see them.

"Would that be bad?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know..." Sara said. "You go back first, you've been here longer."

Catherine left the bathroom and sat down at the table with the guys. She was tempted, but didn't tell what she and Sara had been doing last night and in the bathroom. Sara came back a few minutes later, acting like nothing had happened. Catherine would like the guys to know about them, but she decided to wait until she and Sara were really 'together', as in having a relationship. After lunch Grissom allowed everyone to go home, to take a nap, before they'd have to be back for their own shift. Catherine, Sara and Warrick graciously accepted. Nick rather had the whole day off, because he had to work for Ecklie. Everybody laughed and they walked towards the car. Grissom, who did drive this time, dropped all off so they could get their own cars and go home. Catherine followed Sara, who didn't even notice she was followed. Sara liked to walk, apparently she'd like to walk home today as well.

"Hey." Catherine said, "want me to drop you off?"

"You scared me!" Sara said. "I didn't realize you followed me!" Sara kissed Catherine. "But I'm glad it was you and not some stranger." They walked to Catherines car and once they got in Sara couldn't stop touching Catherine. They made out for over 10 minutes before Catherine started the car and drove home.

"Wanna come in?" Sara asked as Catherine stopped in front of her house.

"I'd love to." Catherine said. "But I need to get home, I need to drop of my kit and I promised Lindsay I'd be home. And you need to get some sleep, we got a long shift ahead of us."

"Okay." Sara said disappointed. "I'll see you tonight then." They kissed goodbye and Catherine got in her car.


	5. Teasing

"Guess what I saw?" Nick said as he entered the building and ran into Warrick.

"What is it this time?" Warrick said with a smile. "A man who fell into dogshit?" Warrick laughed about his own joke.

"No..." Nick said. "I better say: guess who I saw making out?"

"When?" Warrick wondered.

"This afternoon, after Grissom had dropped us off and we all walked to our own cars."

"Well?" Warrick said. "Who?"

"You are not going to believe it!" Nick said. "It was...Catherine and Sara!"

Warrick laughed. "You must have been mistaken."

"No, I swear. They both got into Catherine's car, not before making out several times on the way to the car..."

"Well, if this is true, I'm sure they don't want us to know." Warrick said. "Otherwise, one or both of them would have told us, right?"

"Do you think we should tell Grissom?" Nick wondered.  
"No..it's none of his business, what we do in our personal life is not his problem. Only when it gets in the way at work. I don't see why their relationship, if there is one, would get in the way." The guys entered the dressing room and saw Sara taking off her coat. Nick looked at Warrick. "Hey Sara, guess who I saw you making out with?" Sara turned around and looked at Nick.

"Mmmm, I don't know." She said and she wanted to leave the room.

"Are you sure you didn't kiss anyone this afternoon, after lunch, when you walked to...someones car?" Sara turned around again and Warrick could see her face started to turn red. On the moment Sara and Nick both wanted to say something Catherine stumbled into the room.

"Hello!" she said and she took of her coat.

"Catherine!" Nick said. "We were just talking about you!" Sara's face was a red as a tomato and Catherine could only guess what was going on.

"Oh, and what was it that you were talking about?"

"Your adventure this afternoon, after lunch, when you were walking to your car...with Sara." Nick laughed. Catherine knew he was teasing and she could take it, but she wasn't sure whether Sara could. Sara had never been open about her personal life and now the guys knew about their relationship.

"So, what if we were?" Catherine said and Nick didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah, what if we were?" Sara said and Catherine was relieved. Sara didn't seem to mind either about the guys knowing about their relationship.

Nick and Warrick both laughed. "Mmm, I guess I don't mind." Nick said. "It kinda turns me on...two ladies kissing..." He stuck out his tongue.

"Nick, cut it out!" Warrick said. "Let's just..stop. Okay?"  
Nick and Warrick wanted to leave the room, but this time Sara and Catherine looked at eachother. Catherine walked toward the door. "It turns you on, does it?" Catherine teased and she draw Sara closer. Catherine made sure she got the guys attention. She looked Sara in the eyes and stuck out her tongue. Sara stuck out hers and while drawing closer until their tongues met, the girls looked at Nick. Nick looked away, felt kind of embarrased and he left the room. Catherine and Sara saw him leave and they finished their kiss. Catherine still had her coat in her hand, because she didn't find the time to hang it in her locker. Sara followed her and gave her one more kiss after Catherine had closed her locker.

"Girls, cut it out!" Warrick laughed and he too left the room.

The girls laughed and followed Warrick to Grissoms office. "Does Grissom know?" Sara whispered to Catherine.

"I don't think so." Catherine whispered back. "I don't think the guys will tell him..at least not today." They laughed when they entered Grissoms office.

"What's so funny?" Grissom asked and he smiled.

"Nothing. It's personal." Catherine said and she looked from Sara to Nick to Warrick. "We'll tell you someday."

"Fine. Let's get to business. The guys will team up, and the girls will team up." Grissom said. "Nick and Warrick, I've got a homicide for you in a casino." Grissom passed them some paperwork and told them to get on their way. Nick and Warrick took off.

"Girls, you'll be doing a hit and run." Grissom passed Catherine the paperwork and told them to get on their way as well. "Oh, before you go..." Grissom took his glasses of the table and he raised one of the legs to his mouth. "Try to limit the kisses, please?" Grissom smiled and put on his glasses. Catherine smiled back and she pushed Sara out of the room. "I guess Nick likes to gossip." She whispered into Sara's ear.


End file.
